


冬

by ridgeline



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Build Houses, Little Cabin in the Commonwealth, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 修房子。





	冬

十月快结束的时候，庇护山庄开始了大修，义勇军们用夏天开始就陆续运到的材料从头开始重建聚落。他们拆除炸毁的房屋，清理地基，开拓田地，在小河边修起两组架设净水器用的框架，以满足越来越多的新移民的需求。

最后一批材料是从城堡运输过来的混凝土，路上遇到了劫掠者，但总算还是运到了。幸存者坐在工房前面，看着对面的晾晒场，一支义勇军小队正围在木材堆旁边，试图把一根巨大的枫木从最上面搬下来。尼克.瓦伦丁走了过来，站在幸存者的身边，然后点了一支烟。

“情况看起来不错，”尼克说，“什么时候完工？”

“如果今年冬天的雪下得不太大的话，大概明年二月吧。你在附近有工作吗？”

“没什么特别的，又有一个丈夫跟着情人跑了。”

“嗯。”

义勇军们齐心协力，终于把横木搬了下来，一声沉闷的巨响，尘土飞扬。加维走了过去，对着他们说了些什么，他们点了点头。

“看起来他们自己能照顾好自己。”尼克说，吐出一个烟圈。

“是啊。”

“那你接下来的计划是什么？”

“嗯，”幸存者说，站了起来，伸了个懒腰，“继续工作。”

派普.赖特希望就义勇军取得的成果写一篇专访，她采访了大多数她能采访到的人，而且被喂饱了食物，最后在幸存者回红火箭加油站的路上一直跟着他。已经开始进入深秋，新英格兰地区的乡间已经开始变成了一种美丽的金色，道路两边树木上的叶子开始染上深红和褐色，秋麒麟草从路沿下面开始长出来。“说——真——的，小蓝，给我点猛料。”派普说，一边眯着眼睛，试图瞄准一只逃走的鼹鼠，“你觉得我打中了吗？”

“打中了。不过还没死。”幸存者说，补了一枪，没打中。鼹鼠愤怒地尖叫了一声，窜进地下，“真的没什么可说的。”

“比如加维喜欢什么样的食物，读者们就爱看这样的东西，我不知道，某种人性化的东西。”

“他和你一样，喜欢肋排和俏男孩蛋糕，我觉得他多半也会喜欢钻石城劲面，不过我不确定他吃过没有。这样够了吗？”

“你最好了。”派普说，一枪打中了扑过来的鼹鼠，“你好，晚餐。”

“说起来，你接下来打算做什么？”她接着说，头也不抬。

“工作。”幸存者说，捡起鼹鼠。

“就这么一次，除了烤鼹鼠之外，我们能不能做点其他的？”

“我只会这个。”

到了红火箭之后，狗肉摇着尾巴跑了出来，派普蹲下来，和它玩了一会儿。晚餐是烤鼹鼠和蔬菜汤，甜点是在庇护山庄煮好的铃薯。吃完之后，派普拒绝了幸存者留宿的建议，“我得回去写稿子。”她说，“明天就要印刷了。”

“你确定不需要我送你吗？马上就是晚上了。”幸存者说。

“没问题，因为义勇军巡逻，现在晚上走路也很安全了，路上多半会遇到供应者。不过我不想再骑一次婆罗门了。抱歉，小蓝，我很喜欢你，但是如果和你一起走的话，多半不知不觉就绕了20英里路去看新发现的废墟，而且路上还会遇到六七次超级变种人。你实在是太受他们欢迎了。”

“好。”

她回过头，看了一眼加油站。

“你一个人在这里做什么呢？”

“我不是一个人，狗肉也在啊。”幸存者说，挠了挠狗肉的耳朵。

“你知道我的意思。”派普挑起左边的眉毛，“为什么你不干脆住在庇护山庄，那是你的家啊。”

“曾经是。”幸存者温和地纠正她，“两百年前曾经是。”

“只要你说一声，义勇军会保留下你的旧房子的吧？”

幸存者耸了耸肩，“他们保留了。”他说。

要解释这件事似乎很困难。幸存者想了一下，想着他200年前的家。颓败的墙壁，剥落的瓷砖，卧室里面他和诺拉的床已经风化散架；他走进儿童房，看到肖恩的婴儿床奇迹般地完好无损，红色的小火箭依然悬在上面。但是野草已经开始在地板上生长，光从天花板透下来，照在他握着婴儿床扶手的手背上。这一切似乎是发生在别人身上的事情，是某种已经过去了的事情的残骸。

“我的家现在在这里。”他最后说。

“好吧，”派普说，“那你家需要好好整修一下，估计得下大力气了。”

“计划就是这样。”

派普走了之后，幸存者打开发电机，微弱的嗡嗡声里面，电灯亮了起来。他看了一眼外面，月亮已经出来了，照着黑暗的旷野，远处树林沙沙作响。幸存者走进工作间，因为长期在外奔波，加油站里面没什么东西，几个工具台之间是一张孤零零的的床。

他伸了个懒腰，躺在床上，过了一会儿，狗肉跳了上来，趴在他旁边，脑袋枕着他的胸膛，两只耳朵灵活地抖动。

他伸出手，挠了挠狗肉的脑袋。

“是啊，得好好整修一下，是不是？”他说。

两个星期后麦奎迪从芳邻镇回来了，他在第三铁轨酒馆接了个任务，协助保护一个商队去爬泥地。似乎雇主对他不错，因为他风尘仆仆地走进加油站，一声不吭地就一屁股在椅子上坐下，对着杯子大口喝水。“呼，爽。”麦奎迪说，用手背擦了擦嘴，夸张地叹息。

“邓肯怎么样了？”

“还好。我下个星期二还会去看他。我记得你上次说昆西那边有个工厂里面有奶油小马？”

“是的。不过有点沉。”

“问题不大，我去借头双头牛就好。”

“我不太确定医院会让你带着双头牛进去。”

“规矩是死的。”麦奎迪不以为然地摇头，看了一眼工作间，“哟，你终于开始整修你的老窝了？”

“嗯，义勇军在整修庇护山庄，所以我闲下来了。”

这一个星期里面，幸存者在加油站后面开拓了一小块田地，种上变种果和铃薯，田地不远处装了两个手压式的水泵，剩下的时间基本上都在挖沟渠，把水从山坡上引下来。他考虑过要不要修一个聚落召集电台，最终还是作罢了，只是重新做了一个工作间，把工作台都搬了进去。现在旧工作间里面空荡荡的，除了他的旧床和几把椅子之外什么都没有。  
  
“老兄，我不是这个世界上最爱干净的人，但是说实话，这个地方真的应该好好打扫一下了。”麦奎迪说，看着污渍斑斑的墙面。

“只要给我一点时间，会变得更好的。”

“嗯。”麦奎迪耸了耸肩，“算我一个。”

他们花了两天时间把加油站里面的旧墙纸都剥了下来，再用撬棍撬起变形的地板，剪断钢筋，铺上新的混凝土。期间壮壮来了一次，帮忙把建筑废料运到附近的大坑里面。他们都累得够呛，在旧工作间改造的卧室里面吃了晚饭后，三个人就横七竖八地在地板上躺着睡着了，醒来的时候都腰酸背痛。

一周很快就过去了，加油站里面弥漫着新鲜混凝土的气味，麦奎迪准备出发去探望邓肯，他洗了澡，换了一套干净的士兵服，用梳子沾了水使劲地梳理了一下头发。

“我看起来怎么样？”他说。

“看起来干净多了。”

“闭嘴。我的意思是，我看起来还好吗？”

“放松，你看起来还好。”

“那就好。”

他出发了，幸存者站在加油站门口目送他。

“人类真奇怪。”壮壮说。

“是啊。”幸存者回答。

加维说服了壮壮去庇护山庄帮忙，临走之前壮壮问他知不知道人类精华在哪里，一直到他们离开的时候，加维看起来都相当困惑。靠着加维和义勇军带过来的物资，幸存者开始在加油站的侧翼加装一间客房。但是计算了家具尺寸之后，幸存者发现预想的地基小了，他只能希望他的队友们能接受一间有八张床的宿舍。

“等等，你是说你不准备分出男生的宿舍和女生的宿舍？”凯特说，在她和居里一起来拜访的时候注意到。他们刚刚结束了一次对原子购物广场的探索，天知道居里是怎么说服她的。

“不太可能所有人同时来吧，平时也就一两个人。”幸存者说，拧上一颗螺丝，“看看，我还装了点唱机。”

“等——等，你的意思是说，你真的不打算隔开？”

“唔。”

“你听见我在说什么了吗？”

“点唱机？”

“先生，即使大家可能不会同时来拜访，但还是需要保留自己的隐私！就像是柯林斯博士教我的那样。”在远处飘荡的居里说，“说起来，我有一点怀念我在81号避难所的老房间了……”

凯特和幸存者交换了一下眼神。

“你没准备她和噶抓的床。”凯特说，摇了摇头，“我不敢相信。”

“你看见他们怎么漂浮的了吗？床单会烧起来的。话说回来，你们去购物广场做什么？”

“购物啊。居里想要裙子。话说回来，那个叫咖啡的东西挺不错的。”

“为什么我一点也不意外。”

“我们也给你买了新裙子。”

“啊，你真是太客气了。”幸存者说，“不过我想你说的应该是外套和裤子。”

“我看见你穿裙子了。”

“那只是战术性的选择。”

“是玫瑰图案的裙子。”

“……都说了只是战术性的选择。”

她俩还要去通用原子工厂，居里对那边的情况很感兴趣，激动地说个没完，凯特越过她，对着幸存者无奈地笑了一下。幸存者递给他们补充好补给的背包，“路上小心。”他说。

“不用担心，我附带了防御组件，所以没问题！”居里说，充满了信心。

“下次来的时候，我希望你在宿舍中间装好了墙。”凯特说。

“嗯哼。”幸存者挥了挥手。

十一月快结束了的时候，幸存者完成了大部分工作。加油站里面的混凝土地面已经成形，他揭掉盖在上面的麻布，检查凝固情况，再开了一瓶啤酒作为庆祝。他做了一些零散的整修工作，准备等待冬天土足够硬的时候开挖暗沟。在这期间，丹斯路过了一次，带来了城堡那边送过来的补给。在卸下货物之后，丹斯打量了一眼加油站后面的田地。“看起来不错，士兵。”他评论。

“铁路那边怎么样？”幸存者说，坐在搬到加油站外面的沙发上出汗。

“我还在适应。”丹斯谨慎地承认，“说实话，很多事情都和我预想的很不一样。”

“不都是这样吗？”

“我不知道。”

一阵寒冷的狂风穿过加油站西北方的松树林，发出像是一记重拳打在汽车引擎盖上的声音，他们同时转头看去，幸存者很快就意识到那只是风声。荒野依然一片黑暗，但透过松树摇曳的参差影子，庇护山庄的方向是一点微弱的深黄色灯光，伫立在那里。

丹斯留下来过了夜，成为了红火箭加油站宿舍的第一个住客，第二天早上他还试吃了加油站收获的第一批铃薯，反响还过得去。不过，当他听到幸存者对黄油的渴望的时候，显然受到了惊吓。“牛还能做那样的事情？”丹斯说，摇了摇头，“你们以前的人真的很奇怪，我完全不想摸牛的乳房。”

“只是挤奶，不是抚摸牛的乳房。”幸存者解释，“不对，这么一形容之后，感觉好恶心。”

“是吧。”

吃完饭之后，丹斯协助幸存者给所有田地盖上了塑料布，然后准备出发去庇护山庄，要运输一个小队到沿岸小屋去。“你确定你不去庇护山庄那边过冬？”丹斯抓着义勇军飞鸟的扶手，回过头来问幸存者，“很快就要下雪了。”

“不。”幸存者说，摇了摇头，“我就呆在这里。”

“需要帮忙的时候，在电台里面呼叫我就行。”丹斯点了点头，严肃的脸看起来有些不确定。

“我知道。”

飞鸟升到空中的时候，幸存者在地面上挥手，看着它远去。

两周之后，气温又下降了，空气里弥漫着快下雪之前那种气味，附近残余的混凝土公路上结了白色的薄霜。幸存者换上了厚重的毛衣和防寒外套，除了必要的维护工作之外不再外出。他的大部分时间都花在了新工作间里面，鼓捣一台在附近发现的牵引机，希望能修好它。夜晚的时间已经比白天还长了，而短暂的白天充满了声音：动物们正在为越冬做最后的准备，匆匆地奔跑跳跃，体型更大的动物已经冬眠了，但是松鼠、老鼠和花栗鼠还在忙碌不休，修补小窝，储存食物。休息的时候，幸存者坐在加油站前面的沙发里面，倾听这些声音，他的靴子挨着炉子，被烤得暖哄哄的，狗肉趴在他的身边，耳朵抖动。

幸存者一动不动，只是看着寒冷的天空，内心一片寂静。

这一年的最后一个访客，是在第一场新雪之后来的。

幸存者正在劈柴的时候，看到一个身影远远地从被灰色残雪覆盖的地平线上走了过来。来访者是个小个子，幸存者停下来观察了一会儿，捡起木柴，扔到柴火堆上，继续工作。又过了好一会儿，那个人终于走近了，约翰.汉考克在幸存者面前站定不动，装模作样地无视他，仔细地打量加油站。

“挺不错的嘛。”他说。

“谢谢夸奖。”幸存者礼貌地回答，对准木材一斧子劈下去，碎片飞溅。

“我他妈真的恨死冬天了。”汉考克嘟囔，依然一动不动，他呼出一片稀薄的白雾，“冷得肠子都快爆出来了。”

“菲特海伦没和你一起来吗？”

“抱歉，但是我看起来像是没法照顾我自己吗？”

“我只是以为外交拜访会更正式一点。”

“严格地说，这只是私下拜访，不是芳邻镇官方的外交活动——妈的别扯淡了，我就直说了：我的腿冻上了，老子现在动不了，最近的炉子在哪儿？”

最近的炉子在旧工作间里面，炉子还在烧着，保持室内的温度。幸存者拽着汉考克进屋之后，把他安置在椅子上，然后蹲在炉子前面，打开炉门，捅了捅炉子里面闷烧的余烬，火焰升腾起来，温暖的红黄色光线照亮了墙壁。汉考克缓慢地摘掉围巾和手套，再脱掉披在身上的防风大衣，发出一声如释重负的叹息声。幸存者又朝炉子里面加了几根柴火，一直到屋子里面变得有点过于温暖。他关上炉门，站了起来，拍掉膝盖上的灰。“你本来是打算去庇护山庄吗？”幸存者问。

“朋友，在暖和起来之前，我一句话也没法说。”汉考克懒洋洋地说，眼睛半闭着。火光在那张瘦削的脸上跳跃，他看起来就像是一只穿着红色大衣的巨大怪猫，已经完全融化在椅子里面了。

很容易想象出芳邻镇镇长一时冲动之下独自在雪天出门，完全忘记自己的新陈代谢不足以应付寒冷，同时还忘了带一个移动热源出门解决这个问题。幸存者琢磨，耸了耸肩，想起去年冬天在波士顿图书馆的事情（“妈的好冷妈的好冷喂别动让我抱着我需要你的热量啥吸热鬼是什么玩意儿妈的什么烂玩笑我操冷死了妈的太冷了”）。汉考克不再说话，蜷缩成了一个舒适的小团。幸存者去厨房，煮鸡汤面条做晚饭。

额外添的柴让工作间里面温暖而闷热，幸存者端着食物回来的时候，汉考克已经睡着了。他叫醒汉考克，汉考克发出迷糊的声音，缓慢地爬了起来，然后盘坐在椅子上，打了个很大的哈欠。他们在炉子前面吃了晚饭，甜点是在大无敌超市找到的黄桃罐头。汉考克披着一床厚毯子，抖得没有之前那么厉害了。“该死，我想喝覆盆子口味的酷爱了。”他说，咽下满满一勺粘稠的果汁，舔了舔开裂的嘴唇。

“我记得我小时候喝过根汁啤酒口味的。”幸存者说，“现在还有那样的东西保存下来？”

“当然，我们在旧州镇政府收藏着一大罐，只有在特殊场合才拿出来。”

“有点难以想象是怎么保存到今天的。”

“在食物里面加上一点点防腐剂，得到的效果会让你惊讶。看看我，一个活生生的例子。”

“我觉得你看着还挺新鲜的。”

“喂，说什么呢，不过确实是事实。”

“回到之前的话题，你是打算去庇护山庄？”幸存者又挖了一勺罐头。

“是吧，总得亲眼见到他们搞得怎么样。好好地看一下，再作为芳邻镇今后维修的参考。”汉考克摇头，把吃空的罐头放到一边，看着炉火。

“你其实可以联系加维，让丹斯送你的。”幸存者温和地说，“这个天气，路上太危险了。”

汉考克轻蔑地笑了一声。“要我和钢铁兄弟会那些白痴合作？”他说，“不好意思，这个可能性比知更鸟的鸡巴还小。再说了，我上一次出门冒险感觉都是上辈子的事情了。”

“在大雪天独自上路不是冒险。”幸存者摇头。

“那是什么？”汉考克好奇地问。

“如果我说出来的话，就会变成外交事件了。”

汉考克大笑起来，肩上的毯子都跟着一起震动。

“哈，我喜欢这个笑话。”他说。

外面已经是深夜了，幸存者把热水倒进木桶里面，再倒进一桶冷水，汉考克缩在桶子里面，只有脑袋和伤痕累累的肩膀露在水面上。幸存者又加了一桶热水，然后放下桶子。狗肉在外面叫了一声，然后安静了下来。用胶布固定好玻璃的窗户外面，黑暗的夜空中，星星看起来寒冷而清晰，幸存者不能确定它们的位置和200年前有没有什么不同的地方。不过即使大地已经经历了战争，月亮依然完好无损。正在变冷的水蒸气在空气里弥漫，汉考克的脑袋挨着肩膀，半闭着眼睛，哼着没歌词的小调。

“有什么事情就叫我一声。”幸存者说，准备离开。

“唔，我其实不是去庇护山庄。”汉考克说，突兀地，“我是来探望你的。”

“我很高兴。”幸存者说。

他走出去，关上了门。

夜色已深，寒意弥漫在空气里面，骨头都在发疼，幸存者拉高了外套领子，有一会儿，他站在门廊那里，双手揣在外套口袋里面，跺着脚，驱散寒意，呼出一片白雾。即使在一切发生的事情之后，这依然有可能吗？幸存者自问道，掏出烟盒，点着了一根。冻得太厉害，手指不停使唤了。灯泡悬在他的头顶，撒下深黄色的黯淡光线，把他的影子拖得很长。有时事情就是这样的。

抽完烟之后，他回到了屋子里面。

狗肉已经在狗屋里面睡觉了，幸存者检查了一遍周围的炮塔设置，确保不会上演超级变种人半夜偷袭的事件，他估摸拓荒时期的独立驻地住民就这感觉。过了一会儿，他回到卧室，把炉子的火拨小，然后脱掉靴子，合着衣服上了床，缩在两床毯子下面。波士顿的冬天——联邦的冬天真他妈冷死人了。

不知道又过了多久，半睡半醒之间，他听到地板吱嘠作响，然后床在另外一边沉了下去，沉重的靴子落在地上，然后是一声粗哑的叹息声。汉考克爬上了床，拽走了被子。

“我本来想问你要不要做一下，不过我太冷了，没法思考。”汉考克说。

“嗯。”幸存者迷糊地回答。

“你觉得南极人是怎么繁殖后代的呢？”

“南极没有人。”

“什么？200年前他们还教这个？”

“嗯，但是南极有企鹅。”

“那是什么玩意儿？”

“一种鸟。”

“一种鸟，嗯哼。”汉考克沉思，然后他不再说话，坚硬的肩膀抵着幸存者的后背。

幸存者的脸埋在枕头里面，又闭上眼睛。一开始他还能清楚地感受到身边躺着另外一个人，能感受到来自另外一个人的重量和体温，以及汉考克翻身的时候，床发出的轻微吱嘠声。但是随着睡意加深，熟悉的幻象纷纷而至，盘旋着，缠绕着，不肯被遗忘，仿佛海湾对面的游乐场的彩色灯光。在黑暗之中，他自己的呼吸声变得非常清晰，伴随着沉沉的心跳声，仿佛他置身于一片死寂之中。他听着，等待着一种顿悟，一种明晰而无法用语言表明的感受，但是什么都没有来临。他依然在这里，躺在一张摇摇欲坠的床上，茫然而不知所措。这是一种仿佛没有开始，也没有结束的感觉。一个无底的洞。

 _告诉我应该怎么做。_ 幸存者模糊地想。 _告诉我什么才是正确的。_

什么也没有发生。相反地，他睡着了。

第二天早上下了大雪，压垮了加油站前面的一棵松树，发出霰弹枪开火一样的声音，幸存者穿上大衣，拿了把斧子和一根长撬棍去捅掉周围树上的积雪。等处理完的时候，还不到五点，他全身都又湿又冷，回到加油站之后，脱掉外套和靴子，在炉子前面呆了好一会儿才暖和起来。

他回到厨房，看到汉考克已经醒了，裹着厚厚的睡袍，坐在餐桌前面，一脸睡眼惺忪。他抱着看起来同样迷迷糊糊的狗，狗肉的下巴枕在桌子上，眼睛半闭着。汉考克一只手捂住嘴，打了个大大的哈欠。

“吵醒你了？”幸存者说。

“没有。昨晚睡得早，很可能是十五年来我睡得最早的一次。”汉考克又打了个哈欠。

“你在做什么？”

“我在等待早餐出现在桌子上。”

“旧州政府一定是个很神奇的地方。”幸存者说，摇了摇头，“我敢说食物经常会在你的生活里面神秘地出现，脏盘子也会神秘地消失。”他把昨晚剩的铃薯玉米汤放到炉子，回头看了一眼，汉考克正在挠狗肉的下巴，狗肉吐出舌头。

“是啊。经常出现装了一点儿食物的盘子，而且通常都放在拐角的地方，特别顺手。你说奇怪不奇怪。”

“我可以确定菲特海伦为了让你吃饭煞费苦心。”幸存者拿起煎锅，准备开始做不加黄油的薄煎饼。

厨房里面安静了一会儿，狗肉发出柔软的呜咽声，从汉考克膝盖上跳了下去，跑到屋子外面去了。汉考克弹了一下舌头，似乎很惋惜失去了移动热源。

“对了，”他说，不知道为什么听起来有点过于小心翼翼，“等会儿和我一起去庇护山庄？还是得实地去看看。我不太熟悉这附近的地形。”

“嗯。”幸存者把面粉糊加进锅里，开始做薄煎饼，略带焦味的香气弥漫在厨房里面。

“回来之后，我可能要在这里住几天。”汉考克继续说，一脸若无其事，“反正最近我也没什么事。”

_啊。_

幸存者铲起煎饼，放到两个盘子里面。他关掉炉子。

“好。”幸存者回答。

这个时候，晨光从窗外照了进来，天空一瞬间就从充满了阴影的深蓝色变成了浅红色，如同钻石一样闪闪发光。他俩同时回头，看着窗外，一直到朝阳温暖的光充满了厨房。

幸存者端起了盘子。

“先吃饭吧。”他说。

 

 

FIN


End file.
